Surprise on the train
by Siriania
Summary: Reno and Rude is on there way to a mission, and they travel by train. Reno is bored and there is a surprise waiting for him on the train. - I know, summary sucks, but please read it! It's my first boyxboy story!


**A/N: **The characters do not belong to me!

I started to write this story on my most boring trip by train. Thats why it's takes place on a train... and when I started this, I never thought it would be something like this! But I'm happy over how it came out and hopes you like it to!

Due to problems with the document, I have reuploded this.

Summary: Reno and Rude is on there way to a mission, and they travel by train. Reno is bored and there is a surprise waiting for him on the train.

* * *

Reno is looking out. Outside the landscapes are passing by really quick. It's a lot of fields. With a sigh he looks at his partner. He sleeps ... Reno sighed again and looks out. They, he and Rude, had been traveling for many hours and many were still left. The train goes into a tunnel and the light is flashing in the roof. Then they are out and on outside is the forest. "Why couldn't we have taken the flight? Trains are boring "He sighs. After a while the forest ends and there is once again fields. "Soon Ah will have enough of this!" He stands up and opens the compartment door. It's quiet on the outside, a bit too quiet. Lightly he closes the door behind him. Without thinking, he begins to move through the train.

* * *

He comes into the restaurant. There are some people, speaking level is comfortable so Reno decides to get something to eat. After a short period of waiting after that he ordered food, he starts eating. "It was a long time since Ah ate meatballs and mashed potatoes." He smiles. "Too bad that Rude is not here now. Would have been perfect to go over the mission while eating. But oh no! He shall sleep! "Reno puts a meatball in his mouth.

* * *

Inside the cabin Rude starts to wake up. Gently, he opened his eyes and look around. EMPTY! No Reno. Worried he stands up. "Where is he?" Rude tries to think. But a sound from his belly stops his thinking. Rude is hungry ... He decides to write a note to Reno, in case he is just in the bathroom. Then he walks to the dining car.

* * *

Reno looks up when he hears steps. He sees Rude and smiles.

"Yo, Partner! Awake? "

Rude does not respond, but sits down, facing Reno. A waiter comes up and Rude don't have time to order before Reno says;

"Two meatballs with mashed potatoes!"

"What would you like and drink?"

"Two beers." Reno smiles and the waiter leaves.

Rude looks at Reno.

"Quiet Partner, you will love it. Ah have already eaten one serving." He laughs easily.

"Are you boring?"

Reno looks at him. "If."

"You've never been fond of the train."

"Will never be either!" Their beer comes and he takes a sip directly. "So, the mission ..." he stops.

"It will be fine."

"Always"

The food comes.

_"Why does it feel so stiff? It's not normal to be like this between us."_ Reno sticks the fork in a meatball and drags it through the mash before he puts it in his mouth.

"So what do you think?"

Reno knew what he was asking about and therefore ignored the question, instead he swallowed and put more food in his mouth. Rude sighed slightly. They eats in silence.

* * *

Reno looks up. Rude sits and looks out, smiling to himself. It's rare to see Rude smile and to see him do that makes Reno hot throughout the whole body. Reno takes off his jacket and adjust the shirt.

"Warm?" Rude looks quickly at him.

"A little." He leans back._"Rude ..."_ Reno smiles and closes his eyes, thinking back to what almost happened in the cabin.

_~ Reno looks up from their PHS and sees Rude who have fallen asleep in a sitting position, leaning against the wall. The glasses have half glided to the end of the nose. Smiling, Reno stands up and takes care of them, placing them on the table. Leaning backwards against the table and watch him. "You are a god damn temptation Rude. So beautiful, so ... perfect." He leans forward, hesitantly. When he is just a few inches away from kissing Rude he pulls him away. "No, it would be wrong. Oh Rude. If you only knew how much I want you!"~_

"Reno?"

Reno opens her eyes. Rude looks straight at him.

"What?"

"You seemed to be far away."

"Eh" He blushed slightly. "I just thought of something." He corrects the pants and see that he is hard as rock._ "Shit"_

"Ok."

Reno stands up.

"Where are you?"

"I need fresh air!" Then he hurried, away from Rude that looks after him in surprise.

* * *

He slams the door to the cabin. Leaning against the window and breathe heavily. He had wanted so badly to give him that kiss when he was asleep. And caress his cheek, his neck when they sat in the dining car when he looked out the window. To be close Rude was getting harder and harder now. Gently, he began to undo his belt and threw it on the bench. He needed to calm himself down. To stay away from him for a while. When the sound of steps inside the car reaches him, he becomes stiff, when he feels Rude's arms around him, he groans, involuntarily.

"Reno, are you okay?"

Reno does not know what to say or do. He was just trying to control his breathing. He feels that Rude leaning his head against his shoulder.

"Rude ..."

Rude look up and feels Reno's lips against his. Their lips departs after what seems like an eternity. Reno turns around and looks at Rude as he breathes heavily.

"Reno ...?" He is interrupted by another kiss. This time he does not hesitate. He separates Reno's lips and penetrating his tongue into his mouth.

Reno moaning and enjoying the kiss. He feels how Rude begins to unbutton his shirt. Their lips disconnects and Rude strokes Reno's hair.

"Reno, you have no idea how long I have been waiting." He takes of his shirt and throws it on the bench.

Reno eyes widened with shock when he hears those words. "You, waiting?"

"Reno, Reno. Yes, I have been waiting." Rude kiss Reno lightly on the neck before he continues down his neck, while he pulls off his jacket.

Reno smiles and offers himself to the Rude's tongue and hands.

Rude begins slowly, really annoying to unbutton his pants. Together with his boxers, he pulls them down slowly. A moan is heard from Reno and Rude smiles. Reno is pushed down on the bench and Rude throw away his pants and boxers.

"Rude"

"Shh" Then take Rude Reno's cock in his mouth and begins to methodically work. It does not take long before Reno comes.

"Then you have a hurry?"

"Rude .. you have no idea how horny Ah am!" He leans forward and kisses him. "Ah want you"

Rude smiles widely. "Then you get me. Here and now!" Quickly he pulls off all his clothes and lays Reno right on the bench, on his back. "You are amazing"

Reno blushes and closes his eyes, letting Rude control everything. He feels when he penetrates him. Pain, pleasure, Reno don't know what feels most. He groans when Rude starts moving.

Kisses are relentless, hands that tumble over each other's bodies, loud moaning sounds from both.  
All of a sudden Rude jerks, and both of them comes. Slowly he slides out and sits down next to Reno, which sits up.

"Rude."

"Mm?"

"It was wonderful!"

They look at each other and smile. Reno leans forward and halfway meets Rude him up and they come together in a kiss.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** I so hope you like it. Please Review it, tell me what you think!


End file.
